


The Girl on the Holo

by rains_dawn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Childhood Friends, Childhood Love, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Love, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Mutual Pining, Post-Season/Series 02, Protective Din Djarin, Slow Burn, Soft Din Djarin, i'm just gonna make these up as i go, ofc appearance is ambiguous for you readers, partially
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rains_dawn/pseuds/rains_dawn
Summary: Din wasn’t sure what to say. He hadn’t looked at the holo in quite some time. And it didn’t help that in that moment he found himself forced to. Forced to look at her beautiful wind swept hair. How it gently caressed her soft face. The laugh that played on her lips at something he had said. Her bright eyes that were staring longingly at him and only him...In which Din finds himself in search for a long-lost lover/friend. Post Season 2.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 49





	1. silence

**Author's Note:**

> Eeee I've been so obsessed with The Mandalorian ever since season 1 dropped. So far, there just aren't any ships that interest me so I'm gonna try this story out with an OFC. I really hope you guys enjoy it! I need something to occupy me for the whole YEAR we have to wait for season 3. 
> 
> And tysm to a good friend of mine for making this GORGEOUS moodboard for me!

The first he spoke of her was on Sorgan. 

It was the first time he allowed himself, if only for the briefest of moments, to think of anyone else but _her_. To allow himself the faintest bit of attraction and dare-he-say normalcy that a deep part of him craved. But in the end, it was fleeting. Because he couldn’t stop the phrase that escaped his lips as Omera tried to slip off his helmet—

“I’m sorry.” he murmured through the modulator as he grabbed her wrists. “There’s...someone else.” 

She frowned, he remembers, not quite understanding. “Someone else?” 

“I’m...I’m promised to someone.” 

It wasn’t exactly a lie—because he knows his heart belongs to no one else but _her_ . No matter how hard he tries to fight it. No matter how hard he tried to keep her face from replacing the woman standing directly in front of him. He remembers how Omera’s face fell. How saddened she looked at the realization that he wouldn’t stay. _Couldn’t_ say. Along with the kid. 

So he left. Nearly with his life. And the life of the kid. Left to wonder where to go from there. Where she is. What she’s thinking. If she’s wondering the same things about him. He knows to give it another month—since they always send one another a simple encoded message. A message meaning they’re safe. Every six months. And every day in between leaves him with brief moments of crippling anxiety over what trouble she may be getting herself into. 

But it’s what she wanted—to leave. Because the Tribe was all she knew. And if Din knew anything about her it’s that she always wanted _more._

Even with the knowledge that she would not be welcome back.

* * *

  
  


The second time he spoke of her was when Grogu found his holo while snooping around Din’s belongings. He marched up the landing of the Crest after a short visit to town to find the holo lit up—projecting an image he tries to not look at too often. Grogu had been babbling and looking intently at it as the small disc sat in his hands. 

Din wasn’t sure what to say. He hadn’t looked at the holo in quite some time. And it didn’t help that in that moment he found himself forced to. Forced to look at her beautiful wind swept hair. How it gently caressed her soft face. The laugh that played on her lips at something he had said. Her bright eyes that were staring longingly at him and only him. 

Grogu looked up at Din in curiosity and he could only sigh as he plucked the disc from Grogu’s small hands. “She’s an old friend, buddy.” 

He pressed down on the button to turn off the image, causing the kid to chirp once more. Din shoved the holo back into his bag and gathered Grogu into his arms before climbing up to the cockpit. 

“An old friend…” he murmured once more.

* * *

  
  


The third time he spoke of her was on board Fett’s ship—right after leaving Gideon’s cruiser—Grogu gone and his mission completed. 

He had never felt so empty in his life. Not since the day he watched _her_ leave for good. He couldn’t help the self-deprecation consume him with thoughts that everyone important to him seemed to leave. That he couldn't just have one constant thing in his life that made him happy. For much of his childhood after he swore into the creed and into his early adulthood—she was exactly that. 

Grogu was the only other living thing he allowed to get close. Their bond was that of father and son, and the feel of his tiny hand grazing his face was the comfort he needed after years of hiding behind the helmet. 

And it made him realize, sitting on that ship, just how long he went without touch. Of any kind. 

His eyes slipped closed as unwanted memories of her pushed into his mind. Flashes of naked skin against the dark of night. Because they couldn’t actually _allow_ themselves to see each other. Despite that, she would break code all the time—taking off her helmet during almost every tryst. And Maker help him—he could never bring himself to tell her no. Not once. He would keep his helmet on when he was certain she could see him, and would take it off the minute he was obscured by the dark—lips fervently seeking hers. 

_Maker_ preserve him—he missed her.

Din was shaken out of his thoughts as the ship jostled and the pack at his feet spilled open—the blasted holo falling out and illuminating her _blasted_ face. Staring up at his companion who had been sitting in silence next to him. 

“Whoa.” Cara said as she picked up the holo, a hint of awe in her voice as she turned to face Din. “Who’s this?” 

He turned away from her, unsure of how to answer. So many emotions were swirling inside him and he was thankful for the helmet shielding his face of despair. 

“—Because she’s way too pretty for you to know her.” 

He knew she was only joking—maybe—but Din shot his head back towards her and she let out a slight chuckle. “Hey, hey. I’m just joking.” she said and coughed. “Someone you _do_ know then?” 

“Yeah.” is all he said before he crossed his arms and leaned his head back. 

“Really?” she scoffed and he saw her take another glance at the holo from the corner of his eye. “That’s all you're going to give me?” 

“It’s not really any of your business, is it?” he snarled and almost instantly regretted it as Cara gave him an almost surprised look. 

He let out a tired sigh and leaned forward, placing his elbows on his thighs as he let his head hang. Silence blanketed the ship and he let his eyes slip closed behind the helmet. He heard the click of the holo as it turned off and watched silently as Cara slipped it back into his bag. 

“I’m sorry.” he murmured, though she was still silent. Din picked his head back up and let out a helpless laugh, feeling Cara’s gaze on him. 

“She’s my oldest friend,” he said and Cara’s brow furrowed in response. 

“ _Just_ a friend?” 

Din sighed. “...No.” 

Cara nodded her head. “Ah.” 

There was a small bit of silence before he spoke again. “She was part of the creed.” he continued, not exactly sure why but was suddenly hit with the desire to speak of her. “We grew up together. Trained together. Did bounties together. As we got older, it became increasingly apparent to the both of us that the Tribe wasn’t something she wanted to be a part of.” 

“What do you mean?” Cara asked. “She left?” 

Din nodded his head. “Yeah…she just,” he sighed once more, “left.” 

“So...where is she now?” 

That question. That _blasted_ question. It was what he had been asking himself for the better part of a few weeks. Because three weeks prior marked six months. And he had been waiting. And waiting. And _waiting_. 

His datapad remained empty of any sign of her. 

“I…” he hesitated, working his mouth beneath the mask, “I don’t know.” 

“You...don’t know.” Cara repeated, her tone flat. 

“We made an agreement before she left almost five years ago now. I made her promise to let me know she’s okay, wherever she is. Every six months. And she would. Like clockwork.” 

“Would?” 

Din took a measured breath and slowly turned to her. “I was supposed to hear from her three weeks ago. Nothing.”

The ship was cloaked in silence once more as Din turned away from Cara. He didn’t know what to think. Didn’t know if he should worry. He was already worried for Grogu—suddenly filled with regret and left to wonder if he made the right decision. He fulfilled his mission, but it left him with a deep loneliness. He didn’t even want to touch or think about the fact that the dark saber was now in his possession. What it meant for Bo-Katan. What it meant for _him_. 

“So...what?” he heard Cara speak. “Do we try and find her?” 

Din raised a brow under his helmet. “We?” 

“Well,” she breathed and shrugged her shoulders, “I hate to say it but, she could be in trouble. And if she is, then you’re gonna need help.” 

He shook his head. Not because he didn’t disagree with her. But because he feared she may be right. Complete silence was just uncharacteristic. Mainly because he was certain she knew he would worry. A sickness bloomed in his stomach at the thought of her in danger met with a cool sweat at what he realized he needed to do—despite everything that had just happened. 

Her name is Faye Ajim. And he has no choice now but to find her. 


	2. memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din recalls what he can remember of Faye's last location—and reveals more of what made her leave the Tribe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to those of you who left such nice feedback on the first chapter! I really appreciate it and hope you enjoy this next installment.

In truth, there were only a few times he voluntarily pulled out the holo he had of her. They were times in which he couldn’t withhold the desire to see her any longer. No matter how hard he tried. 

The last time was on Trask. When he had witnessed the reunion of the frog lady (he never did learn her name) with her husband. It was torturous to watch—if not heartwarming at the same time. To see a couple so relieved to be reunited after so long. To be so happy. To be so in  _ love _ . 

It made him think what his reunion with Faye might be like...if it ever happened.

He remembered opening the holo after dropping off Grogu—a mere hour to spare before his mission with Bo-Katan. He had retreated to his room at the inn, intent on taking a cold shower due to the desire that bloomed in him the moment he saw her face illuminate on the projection. Shedding off his armor as quickly as possible, he stepped into the fresher and grasped himself with a firm grip. He leaned his forehead against the cool tile and worked his hand up and down. Up and down. Twisting and working as flashes of Faye took hold of him. How she felt under him. On top of him. Leaned over in front of him. 

Din couldn’t help but think of one memory in particular—when they had finished a bounty. Faye always had this sick ritual of fucking him right after a job. As feral as she was, he was never able to say no. And it was in those moments he knew the Tribe wasn’t for her. Because the instant they were alone her helmet was off. And thank the Maker she never once asked him to slip off his—for he feared he may have said yes at least one of those times. 

She was on top of him before he could even blink. She hadn’t even removed his armor. Moaning out how she couldn’t wait another second to have him inside her. And  _ Maker take him  _ if it wasn’t the most erotic thing he had ever heard in his life. She swiftly took his cock out of his pants and pumped him with her hand a few times before sinking down onto him. 

His cock twitched at the memory. How warm she was. How  _ slick.  _ The moans that left her lips and all he could do was hold her hips as she wouldn’t let him do much else. 

Because Faye liked control. And he couldn’t break her. He never would. 

It wasn’t long before he hissed out his orgasm—his spend spurting out onto the tile in thick ropes due to just how long he had gone without relieving himself. 

It was both a blessing and a curse. 

He quickly got out and dressed himself—leaving what he had done behind to go out on yet another mission. Pushing his personal issues aside, as he always did. Because as much as he hated to admit it, there were more pressing things at hand. 

* * *

  
  


**Present**

“How did you manage to snag this?” Din asks as he stares in disbelief at the Kom’rk transport parked in front of him. 

Cara looks over slightly with a satisfied smile on her face. “I found it in some junk yard not far from here. Had my people clean it up for you.” 

He frowned slightly. It was a beautiful ship—he’ll give her that. Though he’s not terribly keen on the fact that he’s now the owner of a similar ship that a certain red-headed Mandalorian—who may very well be on a search to kill him—is in possession of as well. 

“You have concerns.” Cara says as she crosses her arms. 

“You know my concerns.” 

“Well I certainly wasn’t going to try and find another Crest. It would take a lifetime to look for another hunk of junk like that.” 

Din winces slightly at the not so subtle reminder that everyone but him seems to have an aversion to the Crest. And ever since its demise on Tython—he can’t help but feel a small void now that it’s gone. 

Maker, he’s starting to get sentimental in his old age. 

“Want to look inside?” she asks and he nods his head. The sun is setting beyond Navarro and he takes one last look before climbing up the ramp to see inside the Kom’rk. He can’t help but silently think to himself that Faye would hate to see him in a ship like this. 

But he’ll digress…

Din finds that it’s large enough. Certainly roomy for two people. He has to get used to the fact that it’s much nicer inside and comes with all the doo dads that the Crest was lacking. He supposes it was time for an upgrade. But still…

There are memories from that ship. Of course the kid. And just the thought of him and his little face causes a pang of hurt in his chest. It bothers him immensely that he now has to worry about two beings. Wonder how Grogu is settling in with the Jedi and if Faye is lying dead somewhere. He heaves a heavy sigh and takes a seat in the cabin, which Cara does as well. 

She clears her throat to gather his attention. “So do we want to bring anyone else on this little rescue mission of ours?” 

Din shrugs. “I’m not sure. Seems everyone we know is busy and not like Greef can just up and leave.” 

“Well,” she sighs and looks up towards the ceiling, “Anyone you know that I don’t?”

“Yes, but like I said—no one can just up and leave without knowing if and when they’ll be back.” 

Cara shrugs. “I’ll send a message to Fett. He seems willing for action no matter the circumstance.” 

Din grunts. “True.”

“And we’ll need to keep our eyes out for Bo-Katan. We still don’t know her motives or where she is.” 

He nods his head and leans his head back, staring at the ceiling and trying his best to not think too hard about what could ruin his efforts in trying to find the only other person who ever really mattered to him. 

“Where do we start?” he hears Cara ask and Din leans forward slightly, meeting her gaze. 

“Last I heard was a year ago when she was in Coruscant. Her message came from some place in the undercity.” 

“Doing underworld work?”

“Maybe. She didn’t say.” 

“Wow. She certainly seems like someone who doesn’t mind getting their hands dirty.”

Din lets out a bitter laugh. “You could say that.” 

A beat of silence passes through them and he can see the gears working in Cara’s head. He waits and eventually she asks the question he knows has been on her mind. 

“Look, Mando, I need to know—why did she leave?” 

He suppresses the deep need to groan. “Why do you need to know?”

“It may help in finding her, that’s all I’m really saying.” 

His nostrils flare under his mask in slight frustration. In truth, he didn’t really understand it himself. All he really knows is Faye would take the opportunity to spurn the Creed’s rules any chance she got. Shielding their faces from others, only one member allowed to leave the covert at a time, and the absence of names. She broke all of those, and eventually grew tired of it. Enough to abandon it all.

Enough to abandon him. 

He closed his eyes beneath his helmet and drew in a deep breath through his nose—doing his best to recover the memory in which he first internalized that there was, indeed, something amiss with Faye. 

* * *

  
  


_ “Din…”  _

_ She sings his name to him over and over until he lifts his gaze from the holopad on his lap. The helmet on her head shields him from her face, but he knows from the tone of her voice that she’s been looking for him.  _

_ “Faye.” he replies simply as he shuts down the holo.  _

_ She plops down next to him and leans her back against the concrete wall. “Train with me.”  _

_ Din scoffs. “And do what?”  _

_ “I need better hand to hand combat training.”  _

_ “Faye…” he complains slightly under his helmet. “No amount of training will make you stronger than me.” It’s mostly a joke but he knows it’ll get a rise out of her. _

_ He can almost see the pout that forms on her lips as she scoots closer to him—her hand engulfing his.  _ **_“Please.”_ **

_ And it’s that. That voice and that  _ **_plead_ ** _ that’s his undoing and he knows he has no choice but to say yes. He can all but see the twinkle in her eye despite the helmet as she studies the way he sighs and leans his head back against the wall before he murmurs a small, “Fine.”  _

_ She squeals in delight and forces him to get up. He doesn’t miss the way she holds his hand. How she trails him close enough for his hand to brush her backside every so often. Din knows she does it on purpose. Faye has a reason for everything she does. And now that they’re young adults, he can’t help but wonder what’s on her mind every time she summons him. If there’s something else she really has in store for them… _

_ Or she just wants to train. Which is entirely possible.  _

_ They make their way to the training ring and it’s a bit too quiet—which already has him on edge.  _

_ “Faye…” he says as a quick warning and she scoffs in response.  _

_ “Oh hush, Din.” she says and delivers his name in a measured way. “All I want is a good training session with you. Have some frustrations to work out and I feel like punching something.” _

_ “Or someone.” he corrects and she laughs.  _

_ “I’d punch the armorer if I could, but—” she stops and sighs slightly. She shakes her head as she climbs into the ring and walks to the opposite side. He’s not far behind her and can’t help but wonder why Faye has it out for her. Din has heard their spatting matches in the past, but nothing that resulted in more than a few stomps out of the armory. Now that he’s studied her body movements and stance on the opposite end of the ring, he can tell— _

_ She’s angry.  _

_ “Faye,” he begins to reason, “you sure there isn’t something you want to talk about?”  _

_ “Why?” she asks, a small amount of irritation in her voice.  _

_ Din mentally shakes his head. He knows it’s useless to ask Faye what’s wrong. For being childhood friends, he’s never had a sincere heart-to-heart conversation with her. Not once. And vice-versa, since he never really had anything much to complain about. Though he can’t seem to help his curiosity right now…  _

_ “You ready?” she asks and he nods his head, taking his stance to mirror hers.  _

_ In an instant, her fist comes directly to his face and he dodges it by moving his head slightly and using his opposite arm to block her free hand. He moves her punching hand to the side while placing pressure on her neck, immediately causing her to fall to her knees. She recovers easily and slides away from him, lifting herself back up and this time, she dodges his attack and ducks under his punching fists to punch his side.  _

_ “Fuck.” he breathes as he tries to get a grip on his bearings, stumbling back slightly. She hit him.  _ **_Hard._ ** _ And it came as a slight surprise. “You weren’t kidding when you said you wanted to punch something.” he says with a slight laugh but she only seems to harden her expression.  _

_ Fine...he thinks to himself as he throws his fists up in a defensive move. If she wants to play rough, then he’ll give her everything in him.  _

_ He comes at her again, knowing she’ll block so he ducks and moves behind her. As she swings around he grabs her arm and puts her in a choke. He always seems to underestimate how strong she is even though she’s a tiny little thing, and it’s not long before she flips him over her and he lands on his back. She waits a moment for him to get up, because climbing on top of him then would just be too easy.  _

_ But that’s how Faye is. She doesn’t take easy opportunities. She doesn’t take advantage of weaknesses.  _

_ She comes at him once more only for him to duck and grab her, hoisting her into the air and slamming her down onto the ground while making sure he still has a hold on her arm. She uses it to her advantage and pulls him down by flipping him onto his back, then immediately climbs on top of him and they flip themselves over a few times before he locks her legs and traps her arms above her.  _

_ She’s breathing heavily. And he can hear what he thinks might be a few quiet sobs. He can see the skin of her neck as she leans her helmet back and a wetness that’s different from sweat begins to trickle down.  _

_ “Faye…” he murmurs as he drops to one knee, though still above her. He offers her his hand but she just lifts herself up and shakes her head. She looks down and to the side as they both sit in silence and she continues to give him absolutely nothing.  _

_ She sniffles once more and pushes him off of her—leaving without so much as a goodbye and he can do nothing but watch her leave.  _

_ Little did he know how much would change after that day.  _

* * *

“Faye would always have it out with the armorer.” Din recalls as he clasps his hands in front of him. 

Cara quirks a brow. “The woman we ran into in Nevarro?” 

“Yes. They would get into spats. About what, I’m not sure. Though I have some ideas.”

“Like?”

Din sighs and shakes his head. “We were in our mid twenties when I noticed Faye complaining more about the Tribe’s beliefs. We weren’t allowed to show our faces—she would take off her helmet any chance she got. Only one of us was allowed to leave the covert at a time—she would accompany me on bounties whenever she wanted. And  _ no  _ names—which obviously wasn’t the case for she and I.”

“And...you just let her do all that stuff?” Cara asks, not exactly missing a beat. Because the fact of the matter is Din just couldn’t say no to her. Not because he didn’t put his faith in the creed, but because his love for her rivaled trying to put her in her place. And maybe deep down, he just didn’t want to be alone. 

Neither did she. 

“Yes.” he says, eventually, and Cara just nods her head. 

“Well, I guess no better time to get started.” she says as she lifts herself from the chair. “Coruscant it is, then. I’ll let you know if I hear from Fett.”

Din nods his head and looks up as she pauses, something obviously on her mind. “Mando…” she starts, voice soft and careful, “a year is a long time. And we may not get a lead. I just—”

“I know.” Din says, trying to keep in his snarl as Cara just nods her head and takes her leave.

He doesn’t want to think about it. Even though what Cara was insinuating could very much be true. A year  _ was _ a long time. Enough time for literally anything to happen. And if the worse had, then she’d already been eaten alive beneath the earth. 

A shudder runs through him at the thought and without even thinking he pulls out the holo from his bag. He looks up to find Cara has disappeared—most likely to the cockpit and he gazes down, illuminating the holo to project her face. It’s only been a week since revealing himself on Gideon’s cruiser, but he takes off his helmet—because he wants to see her.  _ Really  _ see her. Without the obstruction of his helmet. Without anything that could make her any less beautiful than she is. 

All he can think is  _ why?  _ Maker  _ why  _ did she have to do this to him?

**Author's Note:**

> If you can spare a few kinds words—please let me know what you think :)


End file.
